Biology101
by MoOnBuNnie29
Summary: English isn't the only subject she sucks at.... oneshot


Biology101

Disclaimer: I don't anything…but the lame plot….

Author's notes: God Bless!!!

_SAKUNO'S POV_

"So the father of heredity is Gregor Mendel, he wrote and proved the concept of the principles of dominance and recessiveness….." Sensei discussed with his awfully stern voice the first part of today's topic.

Genetics. Ew.

It was hard to concentrate on the lesson when everything about your sensei is straight, tight and thin, and discusses with his narrow eyes and melting gaze. And it was even harder to concentrate when you don't understand even a word of the topic.

"_Mou… biology is really difficult. How would I know the difference between homozygous and heterozygous alleles? Who's the Gregor Mendel anyway? Why do we have to know the use of punette square?" Sakuno thought wearily. _

"For your homework, I want you to work on a paper discussing the pros and cons on genetic engineering. You'll pass it the day after tomorrow. Class dismissed!" the loud voice of her sensei voice broke Sakuno's reverie bringing her back to reality.

She gave a quick glance over Ryoma's row.

" _Mou, Ryoma-kun is really good at everything. He isn't even bothered by the paper sensei assigned us to finish the next day, how am I gonna do a paper when I didn't understand it at all? "Sakuno thought sourly._

Then the bell rang.

RYOMA'S POV

Ryoma Echizen wasn't called a prodigy by accident. With his exceptional senses and keen intellect he was aptly named.

He sat there just two tables from Ryuuzaki. He was obviously bored with the lesson. He could see her befuddled and worried expression. And he knew her too well. She wasn't the kind to hide her feelings and emotions. She was kinda readable and transparent. And he liked it. With all the blushing and stuttering it makes him feel dominant over her. Makes him territorial. She doesn't have an exceptional beauty but she was pretty. Despite her having navigational problems, he liked her.

She is intriguing...captivating. He is fascinated by her eyes. Her big soulful brown eyes.

'che' . He thought and blushed.

Funny, Ryoma Echizen blushed. How long did he school his pokerfaced façade? Yet the mere thought of her makes him blush and makes him kinda…pervert.

A smirk plastered his face as he watched his girlfriend fidget. It was positive that she didn't learn a thing from the biology lesson. And she was worried about the paper. And he would have his chance _making out_ with her.

'Che' he choked out.

His thoughts were interrupted by the deafening ring of the bell.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Jinya-sensei wanted me to remind you of the biology paper he asked you to do, he said that if you can't complete his requirements, he isn't gonna let you take the quarterly exams, that's all, class dismissed!" Ryuka sensei announced as she piled her things up.

It was the end of another school day. The more she thought of it, the uneasier she becomes. Time ticks and she hasn't even planned how to deal with the paper due the next day.

'Perhaps, I can ask Ryoma-kun to help me' she thought, but the mere thought of it made her shudder. How can she concentrate with Ryoma around?

But she had no choice so she would do it; it's better to face and ask Ryoma-kun than to face Sumire Ryuuzaki with a failing grade.

She quickly piled her things up and shoved everything in her bag. She hurriedly slinged her bag and walked where Ryoma waited for her.

Ryoma was lying under the shade of a big cherry blossom tree. It was there meeting place after classes. Ryoma covered his face with his cap. He could see her nearing where he was. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He wasn't a mind reader but he could read her like an open book.

' _Mou how can I ask Ryoma-kun about this? This is really embarrassing! First I had to ask him for English and now_ _Biology?'_ She thought watching her steps quite carefully as she neared Ryoma.

"A-ano,,, Ryoma-kun" she called out. She eyed Ryoma carefully. He was so cute when he's _asleep._ He was so peaceful like an angel.

"Ryoma-kun" she mumbled.

Ryoma _opened _his eyes. Suppressing a smile, he got up and stared at her girlfriend.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun" she flushed.

"What?" he said bluntly.

"IWASGONNAASKYOUIFYOUCOULDPLEASEHELPMEINMYBIOLOGYPAPER!" She blurted out. Her face even redder now.

'_Just as I expected' he thought still suppressing his smile. _

"I don't mind" he said.

Ryoma sat adjacent to Sakuno on the small study table in her room. They had decided that they would meet at Ryuuzaki's residence, much to Sumire's insistence. She didn't trust him. Even if she was his coach, she would never trust him. She knew his father's reputation with girls, and she thinks he would be just like his dad. It irks him that his girlfriend's grandma didn't trust him and irks him more for thinking his a pervert. Like his _dad._

Ryoma watched Sakuno's every movement. From flipping every page of the reviewer he gave her to the movement of her eyes. Even her _breathing_. She bewitched him in every way he can think of. And he was bewitched… _willingly_.

He studied her. She was dressed in a yellow hanging top, and lime-colored shorts. Her hair was the same twin braids she wore at school.

Then he stared at her face. Her brows were arched delicately over the paper she was reading. She had an angelic face no girl could ever have. At least he thought so. She had a luscious pinkish lips in which she bit _so seductively. _She looked like a _seductive angel_ now. Thinking of it made him kinda _hot._ In a hot perverted way.

Does this girl even know she affects him that much?

No, because she was _innocent_. They didn't even kiss _yet_.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun, I don't quite understand this part." Sakuno said breaking Ryoma's trance.

'_Huh? What am I thinking?'_ he thought foolishly. Shrugging off his fastidious thoughts, he went on with Ryuuzaki's question.

It was half past three when they finished the paper. Well she was quite determined to finish the paper as soon as possible. And Ryoma hadn't had much choice, does he?

"Ah! It's finished! Thank you Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed then hugged Ryoma. Embarrassed by her sudden actions she flushed.

Ryoma was taken aback by her actions but regained it hastily. Then he thought of a compensation he'd ask of her in return of the bio paper. He wasn't gonna let her go just like that, was he?

"Do you wanna go advance on the next lesson?"he said then grinned.

Sakuno comprehending over the offer carefully, nodded. It was an advantage going advance on the lessons. She may not understand everything for the first time but she was sure she was going to understand it when sensei discussed it. At least she got a cue on what the next topic is.

Ryoma's grin on the other side grew even wider.

_This was his chance._

Closing the gap between them he pulled her head and brushed his lips on hers. It was gentle at first but Ryoma didn't let her stop him this time. Hell, it was a long overdue. He could hear her muffled _hmmps…_this _surely_ is going to get _somewhere_. But before anything could happen Ryuuzaki the timid she was pulled away from the kiss.

"A-ano,,, R-ryo-ryoma-kun I t-hought you are gonna t-teach me the next t-topic." She said tilting her head downward so that she could conceal her blushing face.

"" he said bluntly

"Eh!?" she exclaimed her face even redder.

"A-ano,,, R-ryoma-kun can I ask you, what is the next topic you were t-talking a-about?" she uttered once more.

"Reproductive system." He spoke, his face beaming with a impish grin.

"eh!!!!"

Hey minna!!! I'm new here; please take it easy on me, ne? This crazy plot came up when we studied Biology… actually I'm a junior now,,, so this plot was kinda forgotten in _my documents area_ for a while…

Please R&R. You know your reviews really make my heart _lab-dub_ and happy, knowing someone appreciates my dreadful writing skills…and appalling grammar.

_**MoonBunnie29 **_

_**P.S.**_ I know there are few mistakes on my fic,,, so don't hesitate to PM me or criticize me on your review…


End file.
